The present invention relates to the field of cheese production through the use of proteolytic enzymes, and in particular to the use of rennin, to coagulate milk. More specifically, the invention relates to producing rennin suitable for use in preparation of cheese, and to cheese production using rennin produced in microbial systems through the use of recombinant DNA techniques.